This Is White Chapel
by KLsInAllTheFandoms
Summary: This is a story about two teenage girls who move to White Chapel. Written by me and my best friend Hosh.
1. Chapter 1

Two young girls both sixteen arrived at White Chapel by car.

"This is going to be boring living here" said Crystal looking out the rain covered window.

"Yeah I agree" said Katie also looking around the place outside.

"Don't worry this place will be fun you will like your new school and you will make lots of friends" their father stated.

"Doubt it" Crystal groaned still staring out the window.

They finally get to their new house.

"Can you help me with the bags?" their father said getting out of the car.

"It is raining. That's a bad sign…" Crystal said as she got her stuff out of the trunk.

Katie grabbed her bags and a box. She put down the box and opened it and a cat came running outside. Crystal and her dad went inside, while Katie screamed and ran after the kitten. After getting the kitten, she was lost. She tried calling Crystal but her phone was dead. She walked around hoping to find someone to help her find her way back.

"Hey dad have you seen Katie?" Crystal asked coming downstairs after putting her boxes in her room.

"No.. she ran after the cat and then I didn't see her. Would you mind going and getting her?" he replied.

"I'll go get her" Crystal said.

Katie then bumped into a guy. "Oops sorry.."

She suddenly couldn't find her kitten and she sighed knowing it was down and curled up between her feet hiding from the rain.

"Um sir do you know your way around here?" She asked. '

"What's up babe. I haven't seen you around here" He said to her.

"I am new here can you help me find my street?" she said looking at him.

"What street?" he asked.

She bent down and picked up her kitten tucking it in her coat. "I live on Maple Street" she said looking at him again.

"Yeah okay I can take you there" He said smiling.

"Oh thank you so much! By the way who are you?" Katie asked him.

"I'm Rory or the Rorster or R- dog or R money or… BATMAN" Rory said.

"That's… cool… by the way I'm Katie." she said nicely.

Meanwhile, Crystal walked around looking for her sister.

"Katie.. I'm not in the mood for this. KATIEEEE" Crystal said walking around.

"Now can you take me to my street?" Katie asked.

"Oh.. Right" Rory said after being zoned out. He began walking with Katie to the street.

She held the kitten in her coat keeping it dry and started walking after him.

"THERE YOU ARE" Crystal said spotting Katie with Rory.

"Who's your friend?" she asked looking at Rory then back at Katie.

"His name is Rory he helped me back here" Katie answered.

"Oh, well.. Nice to meet you Rory." she held out her hand for him to shake.

"You too" he said shaking her hand. "Well since you guys know each other I am going to go and let you be girls"

Katie turned to Rory "Bye!" she walked back to Crystal.

Rory then disappeared when they turned around.

Crystal and Katie walked back to their house.

"Found her" Crystal said and then ran upstairs to unpack.

"Where were you" Their father asked looking at Katie.

She grabbed some wet food and put it down opening it giving it to the kitten. "I got lost"

"Oh, well I'm glad your alright. Its been a long day. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Katie." He kissed her forehead and walked upstairs.

Katie stared at her clothes sighing and walked away to change her clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal woke up and groaned.

"I'm dreading today" She got up and walked to her box of clothes and opened it.

Katie got on her clothes giving her kitten wet food and walked down making some eggs, sausage, and toast.

"Morning" Crystal said walking into the kitchen in her clothes.

"Ready for our new high school?" She asked taking a seat in at the table.

They walked to school and walked inside it and getting their locker number and classes from the principal in his office.

Crystal walked down the hall looking for her locker.

"403...403..." She finally found it.

She then opened it with the combination and shoved her books inside.

Katie looked around for her locker. "506.….. Hmmmm"

She found it and shoved her books in it and shut it walked over to Crystal.

"Hey Crystal want to walk to class together?"

"Sure" Crystal said and started walking.

Katie walked with Crystal and then they spotted Rory.

"Hey! KATIE!" Rory said running up to her.

Two other guys walked behind him and two girls too.

Katie turned to Rory. "Uh who are you people?"

"I'm Ethan" one of the boys said.

"WASSUP IM BENNY' the tallest one said.

"Sarah and that's Erica" one of the girls said.

"I'm Crystal.. This is Katie" Crystal said looking at them.

Katie looked up. " I guess it's time to go to class"

"Uh yeah. See you guys around" Ethan said before heading off with his friends to class.

"They seemed nice and the tall one was cute. Benny was it?" Crystal said after they left.

"Crystal!" She turned to her.

"What?" Crystal said looking at her.

"Why did you say that!" Katie asked her.

"Because it's the truth" She said smiling.

Katie sighed and walked to class and Crystal walked to class too.

**(Skip to lunch time sorry for the skipping. D: )**

Crystal saw Sarah and Erica sitting at a table and walked over with her tray and sat down.

"Hey guys." She said looking at them.

"Hey sorry if I sound like I can't remember anything but what was your name again?" Sarah asked Crystal.

"Oh it's Crystal. Your's is Sarah's and she's Erica right?"

"Yeah" Sarah replied. " We normally would sit with Ethan and Benny but Erica doesn't like sitting with them so"

"I don't know why you do. Just because you baby-sit Ethan doesn't mean you have to become his friend" Erica said.

"I don't baby-sit him I baby-sit his sister, Jane" Sarah said looking at Erica.

"Whatever they are still dorks." Erica said.

Katie walked around and saw Rory, Ethan, and Benny and sat at the table. "Hi Rory!"

"I know but Zombie Fighters 3 beats that like by far" Benny said to Ethan.

"Oh hey Katie" Rory said and took a bite of sandwhich.

"Oh hey do you walk home?" Katie asked him.

"Yeah why?" Rory answered.

"Do you want to walk home with me?" She said.

"Uh… yeah… sure.. I mean… if you want me too.." Rory said nervously.

Benny started choking on his chips and Ethan beat him on the back.

"Great see ya then" Katie said walking off.

Benny finally stopped choking and looked at Rory.

"Dude, theres something up. I mean what chick would ask you out to do anything" He said.

"Well I mean… wait you think it's a date? No I'm just walking her home" Rory said to him.

"Yeah that's what they all say. Dude, I think shes an alien." Benny said.

"An alien.. Are you crazy?" Rory said.

Katie heard him and sighed and whispered, "I have always been a strange one"

"See I told you! Dude your going out with an alien." Benny said.

"Aw dang… I wanted her to be a real girl" Rory said.

"Like that would happen" Ethan said.

Katie turned around and glared at Benny and walked away.

The bell then rang?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of the school day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie grabbed her stuff out of her locker and walked out of school.

Crystal did the same but walked a different way home.

She stared at Crystal and turned away.

"Ready babe?" Rory said to Katie.

She turned around. " Oh sure!"

Rory began to walk with her. "Hey do you believe in supernatural creatures like… erm… vampires or witches or ALIENS?"

"I believe in all of them except the aliens" She answered.

"Oh that's a relief.. I thought you were uh.. Never mind." He said still walking.

"An alien right?" She mumbled.

"Yeah.." he said nodding.

"Yeah I heard Benny say it after I left"

"Oh.. Uh well… uh where do you live on Maple Street?"

"I live in the house numbered 1224"

"Oh okay.. How do you know that Crystal chick'

"Oh she's my sister"

"Oh cool. So you believe in vampires right?"

"Yes"

"Well.. Uh.. never mind"

"Is something wrong" She asked him.

"No."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Sure.."

She walked to her house and opened the door. Crystal was sitting on the couch staring at the TV and then looked at them.

"Oh so you brought your boyfriend over. Cool"

"CRYSTAL!" Katie shouted at her.

"Fine sorry. He's not your boyfriend then. I'll just leave you two alone."

Crystal got up and left to the kitchen to help her dad with dinner.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed wet food and walked back out. Rory still stood in the door way not coming in.

"Oh come in!" Katie said to him.

"Thanks" He said walking in.

She walked into the another room holding a kitten.

"A cat.. Cool I guess" Rory said

She put it down putting the can down. "Oh yeah we found it once we couldn't let the poor thing die so we kept it"

"Cool…" Rory said.

"Oh sit on the couch while I go tell my father someone's here" Katie said and walked into the kitchen.

She walked to her father. "Someone's here!"

"Cool who is she?" the dad asked.

"Oh. He's not a girl. He's a friend who helped me get back here yesterday" Katie replied.

"Be careful. I don't trust boys.." The father said putting spaghetti on the table.

She face palmed. "okay I will"

"Does he want to join us for dinner?"

"She will be making out with him in two days.." Crystal said grinning evilly at her sister.

"CRYSTAL" Katie shouted at her.

She walked back to the living room.

"Hey your back" Rory said flipping through the channels on TV.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"I.. uh… sure.." Rory replied.

"Are you allergic to anything" Katie asked him.

"Garlic.. I don't like it…"

"Ok" She walked back to her father. "He can't have garlic"

"Well that's a problem because there is garlic in the spaghetti sauce"

"What loser can't have garlic?" Crystal asked.

"CRYSTAL!" Katie shouted yet again at her sister.

"Well I am just saying.."

Katie mouthed "shut up" to Crystal.

"Can he have something else?" Katie asked her father.

"Well.. All we have is chicken nuggets and steak but I am not cooking steak so he would have to eat it raw" The dad said and laughed.

She walked back into the living room. "Do you want chicken nuggets?"

"Nah I'm fine without dinner." Rory answered.

"But will you stay for a while"

"Sure.. I got nothing better to do."

"I don't know. Wanna make out?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Sure.." Katie answered.

"There will be no making out.. Dinner's ready" The dad said annoyed.

"Erm.. Sorry.." Rory said. "I'll just watch tv then"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something. "He can't control my life"

Her dad put some spaghetti on Crystal's and Katie's plates and then on his and poured them some drinks.

"…I'm not eating sorry" Katie said.

"Probably going to hang out with her new boyfriend" Crystal said.

"CRYSTAL!" Katie shouted.

"Please eat." Her dad told her.

"No I'm not hungry." She walked out.

" You okay?" Rory asked her.

"Yeah just not okay with him controlling my life" She told him and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah sorry"

"Its just that since our mother died he's been over protective"

"Oh.. Sorry about your mom how'd she kick the bucket?"

"She died in a fire they tried to save her but too many injuries.."

"That stinks"

"Yeah if only she was alive then he wouldn't be so over protective"

"Hmm… uh…"

"Hey can we walk around the neighborhood?"

"Sure.."

She got up " and you could show me around."

"Uh yeah"

They left out the door.

"So…..."

"So what I've been meaning to tell you is…"

"Is what?"

"I am a vampire" He shows his fangs to her.

"That's cool"

"Yeah.."

"How come you didn't tell me before?"

"I don't know.. Wanna be a vampire?"

"sure!"

He then bit her neck.

_Okay so me and my friend Hosh aka Snake123 wrote this story. WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS CRYSTAL AND KATIE. Next chapter will be up soon. :3 Tomorrow maybe. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! _


	2. Chapter 2

Katie woke up in her bed hissing since the blinds where open and got up and closed them and got sunscreen, clothes, and sunglasses on.

Crystal was already up and dressed in the kitchen eating cereal.

Katie ran downstairs ignoring Crystal getting her shoes on and ran outside.

Crystal got up after finishing her cereal and put the dish in the sink got her shoes on and walked outside.

Katie was already gone from home.

Crystal walked to school wondering where her sister was.

Katie got to her locker putting away the glasses and grabbing her stuff from her locker and walking to class.

Crystal grabbed her stuff for her first class and walked off to class.

Meanwhile, Rory was talking with Ethan and Benny.

"Guys guess what! I turned Katie into a fledgling!" Rory said happily.

"Dude! What the heck. You turned an alien into a vampire" Benny said.

"She's not an alien! She told me" Rory said.

"Still I mean that's like exposing your secret, what if she finds out about all of us" Ethan said.

"Relax. She only knows about me" Rory said to them.

Katie suddenly appeared behind them.

"Well class now. Bye" Benny said running off with Ethan to class.

"Uh GUYS" Rory sighed.

She rolled her eyes and walked back to her class. Rory walked to class too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katie walked to Crystal "Hey can I sit with you today instead?"

"Uh sure. Something happen with your boyfriend today?" Crystal said kind of annoyed at her.

"No" Katie replied.

"Why did you avoid me this morning?" Crystal asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay." Crystal said taking a bite of chips.

She sat next to Crystal.

"I need to tell you something at home" Katie said to Crystal.

"Okay then." Crystal said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katie grabbed her stuff and walked out of school. Crystal followed behind her.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses. I mean the sun is not even that much out"

"No reason"

"Okay then… can't you tell me now"

"No"

"WASSUP" Rory said coming up to them.

"Oh hi!" Katie said to him.

"There's your boyfriend" Crystal said to Katie.

She turned to Crystal grabbing her and dragging her away.

"Okay then.. See ya round school?" Rory shouted to Katie.

"Sure!" She shouted back.

"Okay.. Tell me what's up." Crystal said.

"NOT NOW!"

"Okay grouchy… gosh…" Crystal replied.

They get home.

She grabbed a wet food can and gave it to the kitten and grabbed Crystal and walked outside.

"Now will you tell me" Crystal said to her.

"Yes.."

Rory then showed up. "WASSUP… again"

"I'm just going to leave you two alone. Uh, yeah. You can tell me later.. Bye." Crystal walked inside.

"Fine.."

"So you can't tell anyone… about the whole vampire thing because I would like get in trouble" Rory said.

"No you won't"

"Uh yeah Eth- I mean…you can't tell anyone"

"Why not?"

"Because it's kind of a secret"

"Fine.."

"Great now. I'm hungry if you know what I mean." With that Rory flashed away.

She walked inside.

"Hey sis. I thought you were going to make out with him for an hour" Crystal said.

She glared. "I can't tell you"

"Yeah. Because sisterhood means nothing to you." She ran upstairs.

She ran after her then was behind her quickly.

"Leave me alone! If your not going to tell me then just go!" Crystal yelled.

"Fine!" She ran downstairs and grabbed her kitten and ran outside slamming the door.

Their dad walked into the living room and stared at the door that was on the floor.

She walked away from the house angry and grabbed her phone and turned it off in case her sister called her.

"I wish she would just tell me. I guess she doesn't trust me with anything" Crystal said throwing a pillow across the room angrily.

Katie walked into the woods sitting on a rock. "I hope she doesn't find me here"

"Katie? Is that you" Sarah walked up to her.

"Oh hi….." She got up.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Sarah asked her.

"Just staying away from Crystal because I can't tell her something"

"Oh. Well.. That kinda stinks that you can't tell your sister something"

"I'll just go" She flashed off out of the woods.

"Wait she's… oh no… RORY.." Sarah flashed off to find Rory.

Once she got out of the woods she walked farther away from the house. She ignored the fact that she might have get lost as she walked close to the school.

Sarah found Rory and ran up to him angrily." You turned her?!"

"Uh yeah.. But only because she is the first REAL girl that has wanted to do anything with me besides you and Erica which don't really count."

"YOU IDIOT" Sarah yelled at him and then smacked him.

"Hey! What was that for" Rory asked her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and flashed away.

"There you are" Sarah said when she found Katie.

"So now you know" Katie said.

"Yeah. Uh. He's not the only vampire…" Sarah said.

"Who else is?" Katie asked her.

"Well.. Me… and Erica… and well Ethan is a seer and Benny is a spell master so."

"I can't tell Crystal I just can't"

"Why not? I mean she is your sister."

"But she might hate me"

"Well. It's up to you weather to tell her or not"

She sighed and ran off to her house.

Crystal laid on her bed listening to music on her iPod.

She walked inside the house and appeared beside Crystal.

"GAH. Don't do that." Crystal said pausing the song on her iPod.

"Fine you want to know!" Katie said.

"Uh yeah."

"Fine I am a fledgling."

"Excuse me?"

"Between a human and a vampire"

"Oh cool. How'd you turn?"

"Do you really want to know?" Katie asked her.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"Fine I got bit by someone" Katie replied.

"Your boyfriend?" Crystal guessed not being serious.

"Yes please don't tell dad"

"Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Wow.. Okay I won't but… I want to be one too"

"Really?.."

"Yep. So wait. Is any one else you know vampires?"

"Sarah and Erica"

"Oh cool."

"Benny is a spell master and Ethan is a seer"

"What's a seer?"

"Uh ask Sarah"

She smirked at Crystal. "Want Benny's number?"

She nodded quickly. "Wait how do you have his number?"

"I don't I can ask Rory"

"Oh okay cool."

She took out her phone and turned it on calling Rory.

Rory picked up his phone. "Wassup?"

"Give me Benny's number please"

"Why?"

"Uh lets just say my sister has a crush on him" She said saying it loud enough for Crystal to hear.

"HEY!" Crystal said.

"Uh okay" he gave her the number.

"Thanks by the way CRYSTAL LOVES BENNY"

Crystal then grabbed a book and hit her sister in the head with it.

"I got to go bye!" Katie said.

"Uh okay.." Rory said before he hung up.

She ran off downstairs. Crystal ran after her. Katie screamed and ran outside flashing away.

"Curse vampire speed.."

"What?" their dad said.

"Oh nothing.. We are just playing a game. I must go now." Crystal said to him before running outside.

Katie stopped in front of the school. Crystal sat on a chair outside of her house waiting for her sister to come back. Katie called Crystal.

"Hello?" Crystal said picking up her phone.

"Heres Benny's number" She gave it to Crystal.

"Thanks Katie. By the way don't do any thing ridiculous with his number please.."

"Its okay I deleted Benny's number from my phone"

"Good."

Crystal hung up without saying goodbye and quickly programmed the number in her phone and just stared at the phone.

Katie walked around inside the school taking a little tour of it. She soon walked back home.

"Hey there you are" said Crystal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She woke up putting sunscreen, clothes, sunglasses, and shoes on and grabbed her stuff and ran outside waiting for Crystal. Soon after she had walked outside Crystal walked out looking at her.

"Ready for another day in paradise" Crystal said sarcastically.

They started walking to school.

"Wait can I be a vampire?" Crystal said whispering to her sister.

She grabbed her and dragged her to a private place.

"Wait.. Does it hurt?" Crystal asked her.

"Yes.."

"Okay whatever." Crystal said.

She grabbed her and flashed home for a bit.

She walked to into her house and to her father. "We don't feel good can we stay home?"

"Yeah do you need some medicine?" asked their father.

She shook her head and did a real cough. "Probably just a cold.."

"Okay well feel better soon. I'll make you guys some chicken soup."

"Thanks" She walked upstairs with Crystal.

"You going to turn me now" Crystal asked her sister.

She grabbed sunscreen and gave it to Crystal. "Put it on and yes"

"Okay… I don't get that but okay.."

She grabbed sunglasses and give them to Crystal. "We can't be in the sun without sunscreen or glasses"

"So put it on now"

"Okay." Crystal said as she put the sunscreen on and sunglasses.

She bit Crystal.

_Haha another cliffy. ;3 Again. We own nothing except the characters Crystal and Katie. So.. Yeah. :3. Me and Hosh aka Snake123 wrote this._


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal woke up the next morning and got out of bed grabbed her clothes, put them on, and walked downstairs.

Katie grabbed Crystal and dragged her into the bathroom.

"What?" Crystal said to Katie.

"You need sunscreen and sunglasses" Katie said.

"Oh. Okay" Crystal replied.

Crystal and Katie walked out of the room after putting sunscreen on and sunglasses. They walked outside.

"Okay so…." Crystal said.

Katie flashed to school.

"Well then…" Crystal flashed after her.

Crystal and Katie got to school.

"I'm going to go find Sarah and see if we can go do something after school because you're boring" Crystal said.

"Fine!" Katie walked off.

Crystal walked off to find Sarah and found her talking to Ethan, Benny and Erica.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey." Sarah replied happily.

"So. What's up."

"Nothing. I have to baby-sit Jane today" She replied.

"Oh, who's that?"

"Ethan's little sister."

"Oh. Okay. Well.. Why can't he?"

"Long story. But you can come if you want"

"Okay. Sure. See you guys around."

"Okay."

With that, Crystal walked to class while Katie walked to her class. Crystal finally walked into her class room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katie walked into the room and sat by Rory. Crystal was sitting at table with Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Benny and Rory.

"Hey Katie" Sarah said to her.

"Hey" Katie replied back.

"Okay so me and Katie are coming over later still right?" Crystal said.

"Yeah" said Sarah.

"Wait, how do you people know where I live?" Ethan asked.

"I don't" Crystal said.

"Oh okay…"

"I will give them your address though." Sarah said.

"Okay. Fine by me"

"I'm coming over too and bringing the new zombie game" Benny said.

"Awesome when did you get it?" Ethan asked him.

"This morning"

The bell rang. Crystal turned her head to Sarah.

"Great so I will see you later then?"

"Okay. I'll text you the address." Sarah said and they all got up and walked off to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF SCHOOL**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting the address both Crystal and Katie walked to the house. Crystal then knocked on the door and Sarah opened it.

"Hey guys. Come in" Sarah said moving away from the door frame.

Crystal and Katie walked in the house.

"Nice place…" Crystal said as she walking into the living room.

"Yeah really nice place" Katie replied.

"Uh, thanks" Ethan said looking at them.

Five minutes later Benny burst into the door with games and food.

"Dude, I think we have enough food" Ethan said.

"You can never have enough food. Plus I called a pizza in. Should be here in less that twenty-four minutes and thirty two seconds" Benny said.

"Okay…" Ethan said and with that they both went upstairs to play video games.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Sarah said and walked to the door and opened it.

"WASSUP" Rory said.

"Uh… nothing…why are you here?" Sarah asked him.

"Because I heard everyone was coming here today so I came." Rory said.

"Right okay.. Come in?" Sarah said and let him in and closed the door walking back into the living room.

Rory walked into the living room.

"WASSUP PEEPS" Rory asked.

"Look Katie your nerd boyfriend" Crystal said to Katie.

"If you say anything else I'll hit you with a book" Katie glared at Crystal saying that.

"Yeah.. Okay…" Crystal said.

Katie grabbed a book and started hitting her with it. Crystal jerked the book from her hands and threw it across the room. Katie grabbed Crystal and dragged her away. Crystal hissed at her sister. Katie smacked her with a book. Crystal grabbed the book and ripped it up.

"STOP IT" Crystal shouted annoyed with her sister.

"THEN YOU STOP"

"I WAS KIDDING TAKE A JOKE." Crystal said and stomped out of the room back into the living room.

Katie left the house.

"Uh is she okay?" Sarah asked Crystal.

"No. She's being a bit… bratty today" Crystal said rolling her eyes.

"Oh.." Sarah said. "Why don't you join in on Just Dance 2?"

"Yeah!" Jane agreed excitedly.

"I'm not good on dancing. Sorry" Crystal said.

Ethan and Benny walked downstairs.

"Dude. I said sorry. I didn't know a cheat code spell would ruin your TV." Benny said.

"Yeah yeah.." Ethan said and they walked into the living room.

"Okay. I'm tired of playing this game. Maybe we can put in a movie instead for a while?" Sarah said.

"Fine.." Jane said.

"I'll go get popcorn." Crystal said and walked into the kitchen.

The door bell rang. Ethan walked to the door and Benny was behind him. He opened it and there stood a pizza guy, two minutes late.

"Your late." Benny said grabbing the pizza box and walking back to the living room.

"Sorry.. Dude." Ethan said and shut the door.

Sarah had put in the movie and was sitting on the couch watching it and Jane was watching it also. Crystal walked back in and sat on the couch and gave the popcorn to Jane. Benny was eating pizza. A little while later Sarah woke up and looked at the time.

"Oh wow. That must have been a boring movie.." She said and got up.

Crystal was asleep with her head on Benny's shoulder.

"Well. I should put Jane in her room. Its already 11:03." Sarah said and picked up a sleeping Jane and carried her off to her room upstairs.

Katie was home downstairs reading a book. Her father walked into the living room.

"Honey, do you know where Crystal is?" he asked her.

"I can get her."

"Okay darling. Good night." he went to bed upstairs.

Katie called Rory hoping he was still there.

"Hello?" answered Rory.

"Are you still at Ethan's house?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you wake up Crystal?"

"Sure.. WAKE UP EVERYBODY" Rory yelled at them on the couch.

Crystal woke up. "WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Sorry… Your sister made me"

"GRR.." Crystal stomped out the door.

"Dude.. Not cool" Benny said.

Sarah walked downstairs. "Guys.. Jane is sleeping. Don't yell." She said glaring at Rory.

"Sorry. Dang…" Rory said.

Crystal flashed home angrily. When she got home she opened the door and walked inside and slammed it back. Katie had her door locked and jumped out the window. Crystal flashed upstairs to her room and locked her door and laid on her bed. Katie climbed up her window and climbed back in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal woke up and got a text from unknown.

Text: Hello. I know about you and your sister. Meet me in the school tonight when no one is there. Bring your sister.

_**SO CLIFFY WHEEEE WHO WAS THE TEXT FROM? AGAIN I OWN NO ONE EXCEPT CRYSTAL AND KATIE AND THE DAD. SOOOO YEAH WHEEEEEEEEEE ME AND MY FRIEND HOSH WROTE THIS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE SKIPPING BLAME HER. SO YEAH BYEE**_


End file.
